


Who needs therapy when you can publicly humiliate Ghandi?

by Themagesheir



Category: Clone High
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I just care van gogh so much, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themagesheir/pseuds/Themagesheir
Summary: A phone conversation between van gogh and joan
Relationships: Vincent van Gogh (Clone High) & Joan of Arc (Clone High)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Who needs therapy when you can publicly humiliate Ghandi?

**Author's Note:**

> After making the realization that joan was the one to ask van gogh the paint the mural I had to write out that conversation or I'd die

"Teen crisis hotline, we're here to help!"  
The voice on the other side was unstable and choked, "Joan?"  
"Hi van gogh, I'm really sorry about Ghandi, he's an asshole."   
"Yeah, that….really sucked."  
"If it makes you feel better, I tazed him, like, a lot"  
A small laugh filtered through the speakers, calming Joan's worry for Vincent, if just a little. "Do you...wanna talk about it?"  
Vincent let out a small sigh, "not really, I'm not really in the mood anymore"  
"Well, in that case, do you want to help me get revenge?"  
Vincent smiled so wide joan could hear it on the other side of the line. "What's your plan?"  
"Do you think you could get to JFK's in the next half hour, I'm planning on pantsing Ghandi, I think it would be great advertising of the hotline if we could get a mural of him naked. The more I say it out loud the more I sound like a crazy pervert but if you wanna do it, be in the bushes in JFK's backyard by midnight, how's that sound?"  
The silence after Joan's question is deafening, she was entirely sure she'd made a huge mistake asking this of Vincent when she heard his voice crackle through the speakers.  
"My commission rate is 50$ for full colour."  
"Deal."


End file.
